Wrong House
by xshirochan10
Summary: Takao goes over to Midorima's house for the first time but has to go through a few difficulties to actually get there.


Disclaimer: I do not own knb or any of its characters  
A/N: happy happy happy HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLA 3 I hope you like this, I felt like writing this after one of our conversations about writing fanfiction a few days ago, and since your birthday was near, here you are~ I wish you a really amazing day, enjoy yourself and don't let anyone ruin it for you! ;w; *cuddles*

* * *

"C'mon Kazunari," the raven haired boy whispered to himself "you can do this."  
Taking one last deep breath, he raised his hand to the door in from of him and knocked. There was no name tag or anything similar there, but he was sure it was the right house. After a minute, still no one had answered.  
"Are you for real, Shin-chan," he smiled, head shaking.  
As he took out his cellphone to dial his friend' number, the entrance was being opened, showing a middle aged woman with dark hair. As she saw the visitor, her face lit up and she smiled at him brightly.  
"Uh, I'm here to see–"  
"Ah yes, yes come in, come in, I was told your come over! This is our first time meeting, right," she continued smiling and invited him inside with a gesture.  
"Right... It's uh nice to meet you," Takao bowed politely. 'She's odd...I can't see anything Shin-chan might've in common with her...'  
"Sit down, sweetheart!"  
'Yup, definitely not one single thing.'  
He sat down on the couch, hesitantly looking around. There were some photos on the wall, apparently family portraits. "Shin-chan must've hated taking those," the point guard chuckled to himself quietly. As he zoomed in on one of the pictures he noticed something weird. The green haired giant was nowhere to be found in it, not even hiding in the back. There were only the overly happy mother, a seemingly tall man and a pretty girl, who must've been Midorima's sister. "Huh..."  
"She'll be there in a minute!" the woman laughed, as she saw the boy's concentrated look "I'm sorry she's making you wait!"  
"Oh that's no– wait, what? She?" Takao's look went from concentrated to confused, to shocked. 'What is this... Is she insane?'  
"Uh haha my daughter? The girl you're here to see? She told me a lot about you by the way! I thought she'd said you were blond though, but it's good to know you've decided to keep your natural hair color, it's healthier anyway!"  
"I–"  
"Don't worry about it, darling, she won't take long!" the woman laughed again, a cheerful smile on her thin lips.  
"I'm really– I'm really sorry, uh...I think I might have the wrong house," Takao confessed, embarrassedly trying to smile at the woman. "I was supposed to meet my– uh my friend Shin-chan, uhm, Midorima Shintarou... I'm sure your daughter's friend will be right there though! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience," getting up quickly, he couldn't wait until he had finally rushed out of the house, catching breath on the street.  
"Oh my god," he breathed out, covering his face with both hands in embarrassment. "Please don't let Shin-chan ever know this happened to me."

"A-are you Takao?" a voice sounded behind him. Turning around, he spotted a young girl, green hair roughly dragged into a messy ponytail.  
"I– yes," was the sighed answer, "are you Shin-chan's sister? I, uh, I mean, uh, Midorima's."  
"Ahh yes I suppose I am, if you're looking for our house, it's right there, I hope you weren't planning on going in here," she motioned into the direction of the house the boy had just left, "cause that would be embarrassing!"  
"You don't say..." Takao said almost inaudibly.  
"Well, I think Shintarou's waiting for you and I gotta get going as well, so see you!" she waved the Hawk Eye goodbye, "and by the way, that nickname's really cute~"

Finally knocking on the right door, Takao checked his hair's condition in the glass of the entrance door, silently thinking to himself, 'this day better not get any worse.'  
"Well you sure took your time," a deep voice greeted him. As he looked up, his eyes met the ones of his friend and teammate, immediately making Takao forget everything that had happened before.  
"You have no idea," the raven haired one sighed miserably and pushed himself into the other's house, "Ahh Shin-chan I missed you!"  
Closing the door, Midorima pushed up his glasses and rolled his eyes amusedly. "I missed you too, idiot," he pulled the shorter one into a close hug and smiled as their lips finally met for the first time that day.


End file.
